


Goodnight Beautiful <3

by Wackadaisicl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bi Markus, Concert, First Meeting, Fluff, Gay Simon, Human AU, Josh is mentioned - Freeform, Kinda fluff, Leo is the drummer, M/M, Markus is a big flirt, Markus is the lead singer for a band, North and Simon live together, SimKus, Simarkus, Simon has anxiety, Simon is really awkward, Soulmate AU, along with sumo, also I gave Connor curly hair ‘cause Bryan Dechart, band au, connor makes a small appearance, idk what else to tag, north is a good friend, they end up at 7/11, you can consider this a Heathers reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadaisicl/pseuds/Wackadaisicl
Summary: Simon has always dreamed about meeting his soulmate but when North drags him to a concert around the same time his timer’s set to go off, he gets a little nervous.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Goodnight Beautiful <3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simarkus Week:Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789516) by [MasterD1mwitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterD1mwitt/pseuds/MasterD1mwitt). 



**Soul • mate:**

**noun. a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.**

**ex. Simon had dreamed about meeting his soulmate since he was a little kid.**

Some of Simon’s earliest memories are of his mother tucking him into bed and telling him all about soulmates. Explaining what they were and how the timer on his wrist counted down to the exact second he would meet his own soulmate. Sometimes she’d tell him the story of how his father and her had met. It was his favorite story.

His mom was at a concert with her friend. While on her way to use the bathroom she passed his father, an unassuming man she wouldn’t have even noticed him if it weren’t for the buzzing coming from her wrist. Apparently, she had completely forgotten about her timer in all the excitement of the night and was completely caught off guard. She couldn’t think of anything to say but fortunately, his father beat her to it and she’d never forget his first words to her.

_“So, you gotta pee?”_

Simon never failed to laugh when it got to this part of the story, no matter how many times his mother told it. It was so absurd he found it hard to believe his mother hadn’t made it up just for his enjoyment. His father on the other hand, hated when she’d tell this story. 

_“You’ll never let me live this down, will you?”_ He’d always ask through his hands, shielding his blush.

 _“Nope!”_ His mother would reply with a wide grin.

Even as an adult, it was Simon’s favorite story. It never lost its charm, not when he saw the result. Throughout everything, all the awkwardness, all the difficult times, his parents had stuck together. He wanted that more than anything. He knew nothing could ruin the moment he finally met his soulmate. Nothing.

~~~~~~~~

“C’mon, Simon! Live a little!!” North exclaimed with dramatic hand motions.

He had been doing the dishes in their shared apartment’s kitchen when she approached him with the offer of a concert ticket. He didn’t understand why she wanted him to go so much. He wasn’t exactly her most fun-loving friend. He would much prefer a quiet Friday night, curled up in bed with a nice book and some calming tea. Why didn’t she ask Josh?

“I don’t even know the band playing,” he reasoned without looking up from the sink. A certain someone refused to take turns so it was solely Simon’s responsibility.

“I know but I think you’d really like their music! Please, for my birthday?” As he finally turned his head to look at her, she gave him a pleading look and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“You want me to go to a concert that _you_ payed for, for your birthday?” He turned back to the plate in his hand, scrubbing at some stubborn spaghetti sauce. If North would just rinse her plate off before putting it in the sink, she would save Simon so much time and energy.

“Yes!!”

“How does that make sense?”

After a moment of silence, he turned to look at her again. She was pouting, giving him the saddest eyes she could muster. She knew she looked ridiculous but she also knew all of Simon’s weaknesses and “puppy dog eyes” were number one.

He sighed.

“Fine, but I’m still getting you a real present.”

“Yes! Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it!” Simon highly doubted that but she looked so overjoyed he could only smile in return. He supposed he should put it on his calendar, despite knowing he wouldn’t have any conflicting plans.

“When is it, again?” 

“August third, at 7 o’clock” That couldn’t be right.

“Wait, but your birthday’s in October.”

“Yeah, well… it’ll be an early present?” He gave her an exasperated look but didn’t argue. If it made his best friend happy, he could sacrifice one night of discomfort. 

He finally finished on the plate and put it on the drying rack, moving on to a nearby cup. North seemed to take this as the end of their conversation and left, leaving Simon to his thoughts. He definitely wasn’t excited for the large crowd and loud noises but he had a little over a month to mentally prepare. Plenty of time.

~~~~~~~~

It was not enough time. As the concert got closer, Simon’s anxiety only rose. It certainly didn’t help that his timer was nearing zero as well. Actually, now that he thought about it, his timer and the concert were getting really close to each other. He wondered… 

“North?” He called from their small living room just big enough to fit a single couch and their T.V.

“Yeah?” she answered from her bedroom down the hall.

“How many days exactly until that concert?”

“Uhm, six? Why?” 

“Shit” This caught North’s attention, getting her to actually leave her room. Simon rarely swore so something must be wrong.

“What? You’re not backing out now, are you?” She asked as she rounded the corner into the living room.

“No, no, it’s just- I think the concert and my timer overlap?”

“No shit! You think you might meet him at the concert?” Simon couldn’t understand why she seemed so excited when all he could feel was panic. 

“I- I don’t know…” he swallowed, “There’s gonna be so many people there, what if I pass him and can’t find him again or something?” There were so many things that could go wrong.

“Simon, everything will be okay. He’s your soulmate, it’ll work out one way or another. Besides, didn’t your parents meet at a concert too? I would’ve thought you would be excited” 

Simon took a minute to process that, wondering how he could have forgotten something so important to him. He was also kind of surprised North remembered how his parents had met, he didn’t think she actually listened to him all that much. He certainly wasn’t all that entertaining.

“Ye- yeah. Yeah, they did” he finally replied. 

“Well, they didn’t have any issues finding each other. Introductions were a bit rocky, but still!” She chuckled a bit and Simon couldn’t help the small smile that replaced his frown. “You’ve always been so excited to meet your soulmate, why are you suddenly so nervous?”

“You’re right… I don’t know, I guess it’s just my anxiety talking. I’m sure everything will be fine. Thank you, North.” He turned to her with a genuine smile. She may have an unhealthy obsession with violence and chaos but she was a good friend.

“Of course, dude! Now scooch over, I wanna watch T.V!”

~~~~~~~~

  
  


This was it, the dreaded concert. Somehow, Simon had managed to work up a bit of excitement towards meeting his soulmate but there was still that anxiety in the back of his head regarding his soulmate. He chose to ignore it, focusing instead on his overwhelming social anxiety. They were barely in the stadium and Simon already felt out of place. He wondered if everyone else could see how much he didn’t belong. He sure felt like they could. He missed the comfort of his bed.

Simon must have been making a weird face because North nudged his arm and gave him a curious smile, silently asking if he was okay. _Right, this night isn’t about me._ He was doing this for North and he’d be damned if he ruined the night for her. He took a deep breath and plastered the most genuine smile he could muster onto his face.

“Happy birthday!” he tried joking but she just chuckled before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to their spots.

After they got settled, North asked him to go get some drinks to which he obliged. On the way, he couldn’t help but wonder about his soulmate. Anyone here could be him, heck maybe the dude selling drinks would end up being him. What would he say? He definitely had to think of something better than _“You gotta pee?”_

When he got to the bar, however, he was a little disappointed to find a lady standing behind the counter. _Oh well._ As he waited for her to get the two sodas, he spotted a man with a dog walking up to the bar as well. Simon had to admit, he was fairly attractive with his defined cheekbones and curly brown hair. Okay, he was actually very pretty. And his dog was adorable.

“Cute dog,” he said, hoping to start up a conversation.

“Thanks, his name’s Sumo. Careful though, he’s a bit anxious. First concert,” the man explained with a radiant smile.

“Oh, me too!” Simon cautiously bent down to pet the dog, glad he wasn’t the only one feeling out of place.

“Oh, really? I’ve been to a few. Mostly Knights of The Black Death with my dad but I’m with one of my friends today.” Simon had no idea who the Knights of the Black Death were but he nodded anyway as if he understood.

“Yeah, my best friend made me come with her. This isn’t usually my scene but I think I’ll survive.” He giggled awkwardly before standing up to grab his drinks. After thanking the lady he turned back to the man.

“Well, it was nice meeting you. And it was nice meeting you too, Sumo” He smiled when the dog barked back as if in response.

“Yes, nice meeting you,” and with one last exchange of smiles, Simon went to find North again. What he was not expecting was for her to run up from behind and nearly tackle him. He quickly maneuvered to keep their drinks upright, resulting in minimal spillage but rising annoyance.

“What was that for? I almost spilled our drinks!” 

“Was that him?” was all she replied. 

“Was that who?” Now he was confused. Should he have recognized him?

“Y’know, him!!” She pointed to his wrist.

“Oh,” but as he checked his timer, he found he still had a couple hours to go “Uh, no. Still a couple hours.”

“No?! But you guys seemed to really click! Oh well…” She visibly deflated and he couldn’t help but laugh. She seemed more invested in his soulmate than he was. “The first band’s about to start, c’mon!” 

~~~~~~~~

Simon was surprised to find he actually enjoyed listening to the opening bands. It was far from the screaming he usually heard North listening to but it wasn’t the cheesy pop music he heard on the radio either. He wasn’t quite sure what genre it was but he liked it. He might even start listening to music more often.

As the last opening band finished, the stage went dark. He could just barely make out some stage hands moving things around, getting ready for the main attraction. Some people took this as an opportunity to use the bathroom or to buy more drinks. After several minutes had passed, Simon could feel the anticipation growing around him. He had to admit, he was starting to get excited too. 

“I’m glad you brought me here, North” He turned to her, smiling. Never would he have ever imagined himself actually enjoying himself at a concert but here he was.

“I’m glad you’re having fun!” She saw his smile and felt very accomplished. All she had really wanted was for Simon to get out and actually enjoy himself and that seemed to be happening.

The crowd cheered loudly as the lights came back on, revealing the new set up. Simon felt his breath get caught in the back of his throat as the most beautiful man he had ever seen walked on stage.

“How you doin’ tonight everybody?” The crowd screamed in reply. “Alright! Awesome crowd tonight, damn! I don’t want to keep you guys waiting any longer so we’re just gonna get right into it, how’s that sound?” 

Simon hardly noticed the crowd’s cheers now, he was too caught up in the miracle that was this man’s existence. Every time the man spoke he felt a pang in his heart as if he’d just been shot by his overwhelming charm. He wondered who this man was and who the hell gave him the right to simply radiate such absolute perfection.

“That’s Markus. He’s pretty, huh” North teased but all he could do was nod in awe. “Oh my god, you’re so gay!” she laughed but he didn’t care. She was right, he was very unbelievably gay.

As the music started he found himself completely immersed in the sound. It was like each note was being poured over his body and each word physically pulled him forward. Markus’ voice was smooth and calming, offering a comfort that rivaled that of his bed. He would take this over his bed any day, Simon thought.

Each song seemed to last ages and mere seconds at the same time, defying time altogether. Every one of Markus’ movements enthralled him. He seemed so comfortable and at ease, like he was in an entirely different world from the cheering crowd. Simon imagined he was in that world with him. It was just him and Markus, and he never wanted to leave.

So, it was a nasty shock when Markus finally thanked them all for coming out and walked off stage. Simon felt a sense of emptiness somewhere inside him in this man’s absence. He barely noticed North grabbing his wrist and guiding him through the crowd, back to her car.

“Damn, that was awesome wasn’t it?!” It took him a minute to process her words but when he did he nodded enthusiastically.

“That. Was. Amazing!” He didn’t know music could do that, could make you _feel_ so much. There was so much power in the sounds and their words held so much meaning. He had to listen to music more often if it felt like that.

“It was weird though, Markus seemed like he was in a rush to leave. I wonder why?” North commented as she got out her keys. Simon hadn’t even noticed. Then again, he didn’t know how concerts were normally paced so there was no way he could have.

Once they were both settled in the car, North suddenly stopped and turned to Simon. Her face was scrunched with confusion and concern. 

“Wait, what about your timer?” 

His eyes widened at the sudden realization. He had totally forgotten about his timer! He checked his wrist to find he still had 34 minutes left. Where else would he meet his soulmate? He wasn’t supposed to stay here for 34 minutes, was he? Was there some kind of mistake?

“I- I don’t- there’s still 34 minutes left. What am I supposed to do?”

“You don’t think he’s somewhere in the crowd still, do you?” They both turned to look at the mass of people still leaving the stadium.

“Does it matter? There’s no way we’d be able to tell him apart from anyone else and I don’t want to wait here for half an hour in the off chance he’ll happen to come to us.”

“So what do you want to do?” she asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure. There didn’t seem to be any obvious solutions and ultimately, he was tired. He didn’t have the energy to wade through all of his rushing thoughts and he just wanted to go to bed. He sighed.

“Let’s just go home” he finally said.

“But-”

“North, please.” He sounded desperate. She sighed but didn’t argue further, instead just starting the car.

~~~~~~~~

After they safely made their way out of the parking lot, Simon chose to zone out. He did not want to think about anything, especially not the overwhelming feeling of disappointment he suddenly felt. Because of this, however, he didn’t notice that they were not heading to their apartment until they pulled into a 7/11 gas station.

“What are you doing?”

“Look, your soulmate isn’t gonna be in our apartment. It wouldn't make any sense to go home. Besides, I want a slushy. You comin’ in?” He felt the corner of his lips twitch upward as he got out of the car to follow her in.

“So he’s gonna be at a 7/11?” he asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up, it was the first store I saw.” He giggled. “You want a slushy?”

“Yes, please”

As he went to fill the cup North handed him, he heard a bell indicating someone else had walked into the store.

“What are we doing here? We have plenty of snacks at the hotel,” Simon overheard.

“It’s my timer, Leo, I only have a couple minutes left and I know they’re not at the hotel. This was the closest store and I didn’t know what else to do. And maybe I just want a slushy, I don’t know!” 

_Timer? Could that be him?_ Suddenly Simon was nervous to turn around. There was a very good chance whoever just walked into the store was his soulmate and he had no idea how to approach him. North seemed to have overheard their conversation as well as she gave him an excited look before turning around to peak at the stranger. _Oh god, she’s gonna get his attention. Shit, shit, shit!_

When she didn’t say anything he turned to look at her. He was sure she was about to call him over. When he saw her face he found her mouth wide open in a look of utter shock. That didn’t help his nerves. He took some deep breaths, trying to slow down his heart before he quickly spun around with his drink in hand. He did not expect someone to be standing right there nor for his wrist to suddenly start buzzing. These together resulted in his slushy getting spilled all over the man.

“Shit! I’m so so sorry, I didn’t expect you to be right there and I- oh, god. Are there napkins? I’m so sorry” Not once did he look at the man’s face, choosing instead to stare intently at his shoes. Constant profanities ran through Simon’s head as he began to panic, feeling his limbs go numb and his face burning from embarrassment.

“Don’t be sorry, it was my fault. Besides, I did say I wanted a slushy” he laughed. 

Simon was still mortified but somehow that laugh calmed his nerves just a little. He couldn’t shake an odd sense of familiarity in the stranger’s voice but he couldn’t quite place it. He decided to risk finally looking up from his feet and immediately regretted it. 

Standing before him in all his glory, was the man who had quite literally taken his breath away just an hour before. It was Markus. Except, if Simon thought he was beautiful before, he was definitely taken off guard seeing his face this close up.

“Uh-uhm… hi?” he weakly squeaked. Markus laughed again and Simon swore his heart skipped a beat.

“Hello, gorgeous. Is there a name I can put to that pretty face?” As Simon searched his mind for his own name, he found nothing but a blank space.

“Um, I-I-I’m… I’m Simon” he finally spit out. 

“Simon… my name’s Markus.” He melted at the sound of Markus saying his name. He said it almost like he was tasting it, testing what it would feel like on his lips. “Say, do you wanna get out of here? I’ll clean up a bit first, give you a minute so we can talk better.”

“Yeah! Yeah, sorry. I’d really like that.” He cursed his awkwardness.

“Stop apologizing, Simon, you’re fine. I’m nervous too, we’ll take it slow. I’ll be right back,” he said as he headed towards the bathrooms, probably to wash off the slushy. 

Simon took this opportunity to take some deep breaths. He needed to calm down if he was gonna talk to Markus like a normal person. He didn’t have very long, though, as North began violently shaking him back and forth.

“Oh. My. GOD. Your soulmate is Markus Manfred?! What the fuck?” He finally laughed, actually calming down a bit.

“I know, I know but calm down, okay? He’s still a person and I don’t want you freaking him out with your fangirling. I already spilled a slushy on him, I don’t need to ruin his impression of me even more.” She glared at him, offense clear on her face.

“Okay, I do _not_ fangirl!”

“Yeah you do.” He’d known her long enough to know, she had no argument.

When Markus finally came back, they all went to North and Simon’s apartment to talk, electing it the most private location. Simon was at first embarrassed of their small abode as Markus was kinda famous and was probably used to more glamorous locations. However, when Markus looked around their apartment he only complemented their decorating and Simon was filled with a foreign confidence. It was mostly him who had decorated, after all.

They ended up spending hours talking and getting to know each other. Simon learned that Leo was Markus’ brother and drummer and he had a lot in common with North. She seemed really happy meeting two of her idols and it made Simon happy to see her so excited. He was glad he hadn’t ruined her night despite the chaos. Though, he supposed chaos _was_ her forte.

Simon also learned a lot about Markus and his various interests. He was happy to find he was very kind and understanding as well as passionate and out-spoken. He was also a big flirt, which meant Simon spent most of the night hiding a blush in his hands. When it began nearing midnight, Leo reminded Markus they really had to get back to the hotel they were staying at. So, after exchanging phone numbers, they reluctantly said their goodbyes.

Simon found himself struggling to fall asleep after all of the excitement that night. So much had happened and he wasn’t quite sure how to process it all. However, when he received a text from Markus, he found himself easily drifting off with a smile on his face.

**From: Markus**

**_Goodnight beautiful <3 _ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I‘d love to hear your thoughts in the comments! Also, if you’re reading this I hope you have a fantabulous day! :)


End file.
